This invention relates to a position indicator and more particularly to a valve position indicator for clearly displaying the open or closed position of a valve from a distance and from various angles.
It has been the general practice to use red or green paper tags to indicate the open or closed position of a valve. If the valve is closed, a red tag is attached onto or adjacent to the valve and the green tag is removed or positioned nearby. Conversely, if the valve is open, a green paper tag is attached to the valve or adjacent thereto. Although this method of valve position indication has served the purpose, it has not proved entirely satisfactory for various reasons. For example, if the tag not being used to indicate valve position is hung or otherwise positioned anywhere nearby, it may be confused with the tag which actually shows valve position. Because of the configuration of the tags, it is sometimes difficult to view the indicator tag from different angles. Also, the tags are frequently lost or misplaced.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a valve position indicator.
Another object is to provide such an indicator which is easy to use.
A further object is the provision of such an indicator which can be viewed from a distance and from various angles to indicate the open or closed position of a valve.
Still another object is to provide such an indicator which will display either a valve-open indicium or a valve-closed indicium without both indicia being simultaneously visible.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.